Promesse
by Rose974
Summary: Et si une simple promesse pouvait modifier le cours de sa vie telle que Hermione la voyait ? En devant assurer le bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre, elle va entrevoir le sien.
1. Chapter 1

Fini. C'était terminé. La grande bataille, la lutte pour laquelle on s'était préparé pendant si longtemps, s'était close par la mort de Tom Jedusor. Voldemort. L'homme, ou la créature, je ne saurais dire, qui avait régit nos vies pendant plus de six ans, depuis son retour, depuis que Harry avait compris qu'il allait devoir se battre pour sa vie, les nôtres, celles de tous.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, je tâchais de reprendre mon souffle. Ma poitrine se soulevait laborieusement, pendant que mes yeux balayaient le champ de bataille, examinant les blocs de pierre jonchant le sol, le maigre groupe de Mangemorts qui, désorientés par la perte de leur Maître, étaient finalement maîtrisés par les combattants de l'Ordre. Cette vision sembla me faire prendre conscience de la véracité de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Mais cette prise de conscience fut d'autant plus éprouvante lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur les corps étendus au sol, sous lesquels fleurissaient toujours des flaques de sang, et mon cœur se serra. Un violent frisson me secoua, et malgré moi, un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge.

N'étais-je pas censée être heureuse pourtant ? De savoir enfin que tout était fini, que nous allions enfin pouvoir vivre libre, nous reconstruire tant bien que mal, profiter d'une vie que tant de personne n'allaient pas pouvoir vivre, leur vie s'étant éteinte aujourd'hui. Ou bien avant, pendant toute la durée de cette guerre latente. Pourtant, le poids de tous ces sacrifices était toujours là, quelque part dans ma poitrine, comprimant mon cœur, faisant toujours jaillir mes larmes.

Fermant les yeux, je me coupais de ce qui m'entourait, du moins le temps de reprendre contenance. Harry était vivant. Ron aussi. Ginny. Luna. Neville. Mes parents, mes amis, étaient sains et saufs. Ma respiration se calma enfin, et je rouvris les yeux, prête à me rendre dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, auparavant cette grande école prestigieuse qui n'était désormais qu'un champ de ruine.

Alors que j'allais me retourner pour me diriger vers l'entrée, je vis au loin Lucius Malefoy, le regard fou, perdu dans le vide, alors qu'il était entraîné de force. Un rictus satisfait déforma ma bouche à l'idée que ce monstre allait enfin payer. Cependant, je croisais ensuite le regard de la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, m'attendant à y lire du mépris, du dégoût, tout ce qu'une sang pur devrait ressentir face à l'une des sang-de bourbe qui avait vaincu leur guide, pourtant à la place de tout cela, je ne vis que la détresse, le désespoir, et quelque chose qui me déstabilisa : de l'amour. Mon rictus s'effaça aussitôt. Une petite voix dans ma tête me souffla de me détourner du regard de cette femme, qui était à présent vulnérable. D'aller voir mes proches qui avaient besoin de moi. Mes pensées s'entremêlaient désormais, alors que la confusion s'insinuait en moi.

Cette femme, aux traits si fins et délicats, au port de tête aristocratique, à la démarche assurée, n'était maintenant plus rien. Non. Elle était la sœur de celle qui l'avait torturée quelques mois auparavant. La femme de celui qui s'était appliqué à servir le Lord Noir avec conviction. Mais par-dessus tout, elle était la mère de Draco. Ce jeune homme méprisant et méprisable, qui avait fait partie intégrante de leur vie pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard, - certainement plus que quelques-uns de leur amis – à force de répliques cinglantes, de piques blessantes, de sorts jetés lors de confrontations avec Harry. Celui-là même qui avait toujours tout fait pour leur rendre la vie difficile. Le même qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot face à sa tante lorsque Harry, Ron et elle avaient été retenus captifs au Manoir Malefoy, qui ne les avaient pas vendus alors qu'elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il les dénonce avec son sourire narquois et triomphant, pour rendre son père fier de lui. Pour la première fois selon mes souvenirs, je l'avais vu hésiter, comme s'il était tout à coup incapable de prendre une décision qui paraissaient si évidente aux yeux de tous : il les dénonçait, recevait la fierté de sa famille, et aidait Voldemort à gagner la guerre, lui offrant sa victoire sur un plateau d'argent.

Il n'y avait en effet aucune incertitude à avoir à propos de l'identité du jeune homme au visage déformé qui faisait face à Malefoy ce jour-là. Car malgré difformité de son visage, sa présence ainsi que celle de Ron auraient dû effacer tous les doutes subsistants. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Je n'avais plus pensé à ça depuis des mois, et maintenant, face au regard de sa génitrice, je me sentis à nouveau mal. Mais différemment de quelques minutes plus tôt, même si le poids de toutes les pertes persistait. Pourtant ce n'était pas la culpabilité d'être vivante tandis que tant d'autres n'étaient plus qui m'assaillait.

C'était une autre sorte de culpabilité, une de celle qui vous ronge, qui vous fait dire « Et si ? ».

Et si Draco Malefoy n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait ? Qu'ils pensaient tous.

Et s'il était différent de ce qu'il voulait faire croire ?

Et si ce n'était qu'une illusion, qu'il devait maintenir devant la cour du Lord ?

Et s'il n'avait pas choisi cette voie, si elle lui avait été imposée ?

Et s'ils avaient pu changer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, en ne n'omettant pas le fait que Draco avait leur vie à tous au creux de ses mains, et qu'il avait fait le choix de les laisser saufs ?

Et si cela n'avait été qu'un appel à l'aide ?

Mes réflexions n'avaient pris que quelques longues secondes, le temps de quelques respirations, et lorsque j'émergeais enfin d'entre elles, je m'aperçus que le regard de Narcissa Malefoy était toujours rivé au mien, dans cet appel silencieux, où s'entrechoquait tant d'émotions.

Alors, je me dirigeais vers elle, boitant légèrement à cause d'un sortilège reçu à ma hanche. Pourtant malgré la douleur, l'envie pressante de voir mes proches, de faire face aux pertes que nos rangs avaient subi pour se soutenir les uns les autres, de serrer certaines personnes dans mes bras et de pleurer, je m'avançais résolument vers elle. Elle qui avait ses yeux d'un bleu profond, à l'opposé du gris froid des iris de son fils, qui me détaillait pendant que je claudiquais vers elle. Mais c'était là la seule différence notable entre la mère et son rejeton. Même si Draco était connu pour être le portrait de son père, je trouvais à cet instant qu'il tenait plus de sa mère. Par une certaine vulnérabilité dans leur trait. Le nez droit, le léger pli entre leurs sourcils qui ne semblait jamais disparaître, les pommettes saillantes, la mâchoire fine et pourtant anguleuse. La bouche à la fois fine et pourtant aux lèvres assez charnues.

Soudain, je réalisais quelque chose. Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Où était Draco ? Se pourrait-il que… ?

Mais mon cerveau bloqua tout ce suite cette pensée. Si Narcissa était aussi humaine que son regard le laissait voir, elle serait désormais en pleure, prostrée sur le sol face à la mort de son enfant unique. Non, il n'était pas mort. Mais il n'était pas dans le groupe de Mangemorts pour autant. S'était-il enfui afin d'échapper à la Justice ? Cette solution lui semblait tout à fait probable, mais une part d'elle savait que, bien que lâche, Draco ne se serait pas enfui maintenant. S'il avait voulu le faire, il l'aurait fait avant. Non ? Non, bien sûr, pensais-je, il n'aurait pas entaché l'honneur de sa famille en quittant les rangs de Voldemort, il n'aurait pas quitté sa mère. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'en étais persuadée.

J'étais maintenant à moins de cinq mètres de Narcissa Malefoy. Cinq malheureux mètres que je ne pus franchir. J'en était tout bonnement incapable, sans savoir pourquoi. Comme si inconsciemment, j'avais toujours peur de ces Mangemorts qui se trouvaient alignés, et parmi lesquels une d'entre elle me dévisageait toujours, son regard perçant semblant me supplier d'approcher encore, que c'était urgent, qu'il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre. Et c'était une réaction tout à fait logique de la part de mon corps, ne pas vouloir s'approcher plus des êtres abjects qui avaient tué tant de personnes innocentes ou non -mais là n'était pas la question- qui avait toujours voué une haine viscérale aux personnes de mon statut, aux né-moldus, et aux moldus tout simplement.

« - S'il-vous-plaît…

Je relevais immédiatement la tête vers la source du murmure, presque une supplique.

Narcissa me fixait maintenant avec davantage d'intensité, et mes dernières craintes s'évanouirent. La guerre était terminée, les forces du mal ne pouvaient plus rien contre moi.

Je franchis les derniers mètres me séparant de la mère de Draco.

« - Oui ? demandais-je fébrilement.

Un léger sourire éclaira son visage, et je fus désormais certaine que c'était de sa mère que Draco avait hérité sa beauté légendaire. Puis soudain, aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, son sourire se fana en voyant un des Aurors se rapprocher du groupe.

\- Sauvez-le… Gémit-elle.

\- Pardon ?

Elle se ressaisit immédiatement, se redressant et plantant ses yeux encore une fois dans les miens.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de perdre l'esprit jeune fille, je vous demande de sauver mon fils. Comme j'ai sauvé votre ami. Je vous le demande comme un… Le dernier vœu d'une condamnée, d'accord ?

\- Je… Vous n'allez pas mourir. Balbutiais-je tant bien que mal, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Comment ça comme elle avait sauvé mon ami ?

Il est blessé ? Repris-je.

\- Oui, mais il va s'en sortir… Ce n'est pas de cela dont je vous parle, vous le savez très bien.

J'avais l'impression de savoir où elle voulait en venir, et pourtant, mon cerveau semblait ne pas vouloir me donner la réponse que j'attendais, me laissant dans le brouillard le plus total.

\- Je crains de ne pas comprendre.

Elle fronça ses sourcils.

\- Par Merlin, vous êtes la sorcière la plus intelligente de votre génération… Se lamenta-t-elle avec un nouveau sourire. Cependant, lorsqu'elle continua, sa voix se fit plus pressante.

Il aura besoin de bien plus que de soins physiques. Je ne serais plus là pour lui, même si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment été. Il va se retrouver seul, avec ses parents morts ou en prison dans le meilleur des cas. Je le connais, il a une horripilante manie à vouloir tout gérer seul, mais comme je viens de vous le dire, je le connais. Il n'y arrivera pas, pas cette fois en tout cas, avec tout ce qu'il aura subi. La perte de ses amis, de sa famille, ces derniers mois ont été éprouvants pour lui… Ne me regardez pas comme ça Mademoiselle Granger, vous plus que quiconque savez ce qu'il va ressentir, à la différence que lui sera complètement seul.

\- Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Répliquais-je, légèrement agressive.

La conviction dans son regard se renforça suite à ma réaction, comme si je venais de confirmer une idée qui la taraudait.

\- Ne le laissez pas devenir fou, ne le laisser pas se perdre, je vous en prie. Je ne vous demande pas de l'accueillir chez vous et de devenir son amie, simplement, faites qu'il se remette de cette guerre, et qu'il puisse devenir qui il est. Je vous demande de vous assurer qu'il soit heureux un jour, qu'il ne rende pas son dernier souffle en regrettant amèrement sa vie comme son père va sûrement le faire.

Elle pâlit brusquement, comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

\- Dans l'éventualité où nous nous en sortirions pas, dites-lui que nous l'aimions malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. Que je l'aimais.

Mon cœur s'était mis à tambouriner douloureusement alors qu'elle me suppliait de… de quoi ? De prendre soin de son fils… Son fils qui avait toujours fait en sorte de me faire souffrir, et à qui je devais pourtant la vie. Je lui devais bien ça.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, lui promis-je. Je ne peux vous assurer qu'il sera heureux toute sa vie ou qu'il s'en sortira, mais je vous promets de faire mon possible, même si c'est contre sa volonté, pour qu'il ne sombre pas. Je vous le promets, répétais-je, et j'eus l'impression qu'un poids s'envolait de mes épaules, alors que ç'aurait dû être le contraire après m'être engagée à prêter un serment aussi insensé.

Soudain, ce fut comme si Narcissa Malefoy rajeunissait de dix ans, une fois que l'inquiétude et l'anxiété marquant ses traits eurent disparut, suite à ma promesse. Elle sourit une fois de plus, d'un sourire franc et sincère, et me murmura un « Merci » à peine audible lorsqu'un Auror vint l'attraper un peu trop brutalement pour l'emmener avec les autres. Je l'observais jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de mon champ de vision, songeuse.

Par Merlin, que venais-je donc de faire ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voilà la suite de Promesse, j'espère que ça vous plaira autant sinon plus que le premier** **chapitre** **J**

 **Evidemment, et comme j'ai oublié de le préciser au premier chapitre, les personnages appartiennent à JKR.**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui ont favorisé (?) cette fiction alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un chapitre : Opalh, Arahila et Maxine3482**

 **Sans oublier celles qui suivent maintenant ma fiction : Audrey917000, Charliee3216, Lixette, espe29, harohe, invisible smile, laguernette, van3xxx et Maxine3482**

 **Et bien sûr à celles qui m'ont laissé une petite review !**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis engagée ? » Cette pensée flottait continuellement dans mon esprit, depuis maintenant trois jours. Trois malheureux jours qui ont suivis la grande bataille, qui avait marqué notre liberté. Trois malheureux jours où les enterrements ont eu lieu en masse, s'enchaînant de façon si rapide que je me demandais à un moment si la tristesse que je ressentais avait pour origine l'idée que je ne reverrais plus jamais ces personnes, ou simplement le peu de temps que l'on prenait pour leur dire adieu. Un peu des deux certainement. J'espérais en tout cas que la rapidité des événements n'empêcherait personne de faire leur deuil. Certes, les temps qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être difficiles, entre reconstructions, procès, deuils, et le « grand ménage » comme aimait si bien le dire Harry, où les espions et Mangemorts qui restaient dans la nature allait être traquer, mais la vie était plus légère qu'avant d'une certaine façon, il n'y avait plus cette atmosphère oppressante qui avait marqué ces derniers mois.

Il s'agissait désormais de tourner la page et d'avancer, sans pour autant oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, afin que cela n'arrive plus. De savoir faire le tri entre ce qu'il fallait garder et chérir, comme les souvenirs avec nos défunts, ou ce qu'il fallait mettre de côté : la haine et l'amertume provoquées par les pertes, la douleur, les souvenirs atroces qui venaient nous hanter durant notre sommeil. Quatre nuits d'ailleurs que je dormais au Terrier, nuits qui étaient agitées pour tous, entre ceux qui ne pouvaient pas dormir, ceux qui ne le voulaient pas, ou ceux qui se réveillaient en hurlant, en nage et haletants.

Durant ces derniers jours, beaucoup avait changé également, comme George qui paraissait vide, comme s'il lui manquait un bout de lui-même, ce qui était finalement le cas.

Ron lui, paraissait avoir mûri brusquement, l'air grave de son visage le vieillissait de quelques années, lui donnant l'apparence d'un homme, et non plus de l'adolescent dégingandé et maladroit qu'il était. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient une profonde tristesse, mais aussi une sorte de résignation. Peut-être avait-il, lui auquel on ne se serait pas attendu, compris que cela ne servait à rien de pleurer trop longtemps les morts, et qu'il fallait maintenant aller de l'avant et ne pas s'accrocher à ce qui n'était plus. La veille, alors que nous dînions tous ensemble, les Weasley, Harry et moi, attablés dans un silence pesant, seulement entrecoupé par les reniflements de Molly, Ron m'avait pris la main. J'avais d'abord était surprise. Certes, ces derniers moi avaient vu une certaine tendresse se développer entre nous, mais avec la bataille, c'était comme si cela n'avait jamais exister.

En effet, quand j'avais retrouvé Ron et Harry dans la grande salle après avoir prêtée un serment déraisonnable, nous nous étions seulement enlacé tout à tour, heureux de voir que l'autre était vivant, soutenant ceux qui avaient perdu un être cher. Harry m'avait adressé un sourire à la fois las et soulagé, et Ron après m'avoir libéré de son embrassade, ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, occupé à consoler les membres de sa famille. Je ne m'étais pas posé de question, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'il m'embrasse ou qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait comme j'avais pu l'espérer auparavant. J'étais simplement heureuse et désorientée alors que tout était fini. Nous étions tous perdus, à la fois euphoriques grâce à la victoire et révoltés face à la Mort qui avait fauché plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû dans nos rangs.

Pourtant lorsque sa main s'était refermée sur la mienne, j'avais senti l'anxiété s'emparer de moi. Je n'étais pas prête à m'engager - car je le savais, si Ron voulait que l'on soit ensemble, ça n'aurait pas été pour une simple aventure - j'avais surtout besoin de réfléchir, à ce qu'allait devenir ma vie - maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de lutte qui la dirigeait, à ce que je désirais faire, et par-dessus tout, à une façon de tenir ma promesse.

Mais lorsque, ensuite, j'avais planté mon regard dans le sien, j'avais vu qu'il me demandait seulement d'être là, lui qui faisait figure de pilier dans sa famille depuis la perte d'un de leur membre. Il avait aussi besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour le soutenir et lui dire que c'était fini, que Fred nous avait quitté, mais que pour cette raison en particulier, il fallait retrouver la joie de vivre qui avait toujours été la marque de fabrique de la famille Weasley. Qu'il fallait lui montrer, où qu'il soit maintenant, que sa famille était plus forte que ça, et qu'elle allait s'en remettre et lui rendre honneur en continuant à vivre, en faisant toutes les farces qui l'aurait rendu fier s'il était toujours parmi eux.

Alors, je lui avais adressé un sourire, et nous avions continué à manger, ne rompant pas ce contact, faisant fi des regards qui s'attardaient sur nos mains, car il n'y avait là aucun sentiment amoureux, aucune raison d'être gêné ou de rougir. Seulement le soutient d'une amie à un ami, ou même plus que ça. Ces dernières années avaient créé entre Harry, Ron et moi, un sentiment qui allait bien au-delà de l'amitié, mais qui n'avait rien avoir avec la passion.

C'était tout simplement une relation où nous étions là les uns pour les autres, prêts à se soutenir, ou à s'affronter en fonction de la situation : ne pas se mentir et ne pas laisser l'hypocrisie se mettre sur notre route. Nous nous disions ce que nous pensions, même si ce n'était pas ce que l'autre voulait entendre, mais parce que nous savions que c'était l'avis d'un ami qui était nécessaire, d'un vrai ami. Un de ceux qui préfère vous blesser en vous disant la vérité, que celui qui vous laisse vous embourber en vous laissant faire la pire erreur de votre vie. Un de ceux qui vous connaît si bien qu'il voit ce qui ne va pas d'un coup d'œil avant même que vous en preniez conscience, qui vous comprend à demi-mot.

Après le dîner, nous étions donc sortis prendre l'air, laissant Harry avec Ginny, car c'était lui son pilier à elle et réciproquement maintenant. Nous nous étions assis contre un arbre, il m'avait pris dans ses bras, et il s'était abandonné, il avait pleuré, le visage niché dans mon cou. Nous étions resté un long moment ainsi, réconfortant l'autre sans un mot. Mes larmes avaient fini par se mélanger aux siennes et lorsqu'elles s'étaient taries, nous avions apprécié ce moment et la présence de l'autre, en contemplant le ciel dégagé où les étoiles semblaient vouloir nous dévoiler les secrets de l'univers.

Nous étions plus légers quand, après cela, nous avons rejoint nos chambres respectives. Il s'était contenté de déposer un baiser sur mon front comme pour me remercier et nous étions parti nous coucher. Cette nuit-là, les cauchemars et les cris se firent moins nombreux, le sommeil plus profond, et George, qui dormait à peine depuis la mort de son frère, avait été retrouvé assoupi dans le canapé au petit matin.

En fait, depuis cet épisode, un progrès semblait s'être amorcé. Molly ne pleurait plus, et même si quelques fois ses yeux étaient embués, elle esquissait un léger sourire et s'adonnait à une tâche ou discutait avec Arthur, Bill ou Charlie, qui n'était pas encore rentré en Roumanie. George paraissait moins sombre, et m'avait adressé un grand sourire lorsque j'étais venu le réveiller pour le petit déjeuner. La maisonnée paraissait s'égayer à nouveau, et cela me réchauffait le cœur. Cela ne faisait assurément qu'une journée que l'ambiance paraissait s'être allégée, mais j'avais la conviction que tout continuerait en ce sens.

Pourtant, le poids présent dans mon estomac depuis la bataille persistait, et s'il se faisait oublier, il revenait en force, me laissant anxieuse et tendue. Ce qui n'avait évidemment pas échappé à Ginny, qui me rejoint sous le même arbre qui nous avait abrité, Ron et moi, la veille. Je l'entendis s'approcher plus que je la vis, et la laissait s'asseoir. J'ouvris les yeux et lui adressais un sourire que je voulais détendue, mais son expression me démontra que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que j'allais apprendre à lui cacher quelque chose. Aucune de nous ne dit rien pendant un moment. Elle semblait attendre que je parle, et c'est ce que je fis. J'ouvris mon cœur, et lui fit part de ce qui me taraudait depuis la bataille. De la façon dont Narcissa Malefoy m'avait regardé, de ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, de ce que j'avais fini par lui promettre. Je n'omis aucun détail. La guerre était finie, nous n'étions plus à Poudlard, et surtout, nous n'étions plus des adolescents.

Nos corps étaient peut-être toujours ceux de jeunes de dix-huit ans mais nos esprits avaient vu trop de choses pour garder l'insouciance qui convient à cet âge. Les rancœurs que nous avions contre Draco n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Je lui racontais aussi comment, ce jour-là, il ne nous avait pas dénoncé, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu le faire, pour se venger des années de confrontations qu'avait connu Poudlard. Je lui fis part de la découverte de Harry, comme quoi il n'avait pu se résoudre à tuer Dumbledore, en haut de la Tour d'astronomie. Je partageais avec elle les doutes qui tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit ces derniers jours. Qu'il n'était peut-être pas celui qu'il nous avait toujours montré. Ou peut-être que si. Et Ginny, comme toujours, m'écouta déblatérer tout cela d'une oreille attentive, et lorsqu'elle vit que j'avais terminé, elle me posa une simple question, sans aucune trace de jugement par rapport aux personnes concernées par mon histoire.

« - Que vas-tu faire alors ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Les procès ne commencent que dans un mois. Je ne sais pas si je dois attendre le jugement pour lui parler. Tu comprends… En fonction du résultat du procès, pour lui dire ce que Narcissa voulait. Ou si je devrais aller le voir avant… Ou peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber tout de suite non ?

J'étais en train de paniquer, et le regard de Ginny refléta le mien, et elle leva un sourcil ironique. Elle savait pertinemment que même si la dernière chose dont j'avais envie désormais était d'aller trouver Draco Malefoy pour lui dire que ses parents l'aimaient et qu'il fallait être heureux, j'allais le faire quand même. Parce que j'avais promis. Une promesse faite à une femme qui avait sauvé Harry, je l'avais appris bien après que je l'eusse faite. Une promesse qui, comme elle me l'avait fait remarqué, était peut-être le dernier souhait d'une condamnée à mort.

Ou peut-être que je me trompais. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était une promesse que j'allais honorer parce que j'en avais envie. Une partie de moi avait envie d'aller voir Draco Malefoy et de lui parler. De pouvoir discuter avec cet homme, qui avait été l'enfant que j'avais haï, l'adolescent que m'avait blessé – et qui m'avait, je venais de m'en apercevoir, maints fois intriguée – et maintenant l'homme seul, qui allait perdre sa famille. Alors, ma résolution se renforça.

\- J'irais le voir… Bientôt. Je ne sais pas exactement quand pour l'instant, ni ce que je vais lui dire, ou encore comment je vais m'y prendre pour qu'il daigne m'écouter. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je vais faire ce qu'elle attend de moi, Ginny. Il faut que je le fasse.

Ginny m'adressa un autre sourire, un de ceux qu'elle nous réservait avant la guerre, lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Ce sourire à la fois taquin et déterminé. Ce sourire qui me montrait aujourd'hui qu'elle allait s'en remettre, de cette guerre, et qu'elle allait être heureuse.

\- Si on m'avait dit, il y a un an, que Hermione Granger allait promettre à Narcissa Malefoy de faire tout son possible pour rendre son fils heureux, et surtout qu'elle allait y être aussi déterminée, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Me glissa-t-elle, fière de sa plaisanterie et du sous-entendu qui l'accompagnait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à sa réplique.

\- Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre Ginny, mais je lui ai promis que je ferais ce qu'il faut dans la mesure du possible, ni plus ni moins, souris-je.

Pourtant, une rougeur familière s'empara de mes joues face à sa taquinerie. Je me sentais légère, prête à rire de tout, même du fait que Ginny sous-entende que je m'offrirais à Draco Malefoy pour le rendre heureux, parce que j'avais prêté un serment à sa mère. Ce sentiment confirma le besoin que j'avais d'en parler à quelqu'un ces derniers jours, ce que je n'avais pas fait, faute d'une personne à qui parler et au caractère encore trop récent des événements tragiques. Il allait falloir que j'en parle aussi à Harry et Ron, mais pas maintenant. Pas vraiment par peur de leur réaction, c'était une affaire personnelle après tout, mais parce qu'ils faisaient partie intégrante de ma vie, et qu'ils étaient maintenant la seule famille qui me restait. Parce que pour préserver cela, l'honnêteté était le maître mot. Pas une transparence totale de nos vies entre nous, mais le partage de choix importants, d'actes importants. Et j'avais la sensation que cette promesse était un acte important.

Suite à cette conversation, Ginny et moi restâmes donc assises encore pendant quelques heures, discutant de tout et de rien, réapprenant la joie de vivre et le plaisir fugace des moments partagés avec un être cher. Ces moments anodins et qui contribuaient pourtant au bonheur.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre !**

 **Au début, c'est-à-dire avant-hier, quand j'ai écrit le premier chapitre, j'étais pratiquement sûre que cette fiction se clorait en deux ou trois chapitre maximum si je choisissais de faire un épilogue.**

 **En vérité, je voulais que ce deuxième chapitre se passe immédiatemment après la promesse de Hermione à Narcissa, qu'elle se rende dans la grande salle et ait une grande discussion avec Draco. Je voulais qu'on aperçoive juste ce que leur relation aurait pu être – et que ça se termine ainsi – sans l'écrire, mais suite à vos reviews sur le premier chapitre, je me suis dit « pourquoi pas ? »**

 **La fiction devrait donc passer des trois chapitres initiaux à quelques chapitres en plus, en fonction de l'inspiration et de vos avis sur l'histoire ;)**

 **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira (je me répète je sais, désolée ! )**

 **P.S : En ce qui concerne le rythme auquel je posterais, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je promets de ne jamais laisser un mois entre deux chapitre (en tout cas je ferais mon possible)**

 **Pour deux chapitres aussi rapprochés, on va dire que c'est l'élan du début, et le fait que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour écrire la suite, vos avis m'intéresse beaucoup, et j'ai l'impression que si j'attends trop je n'aurais plus d'inspiration :/**

 **Une review quand même ?** **J**

 **Et promis, au prochain chapitre on retrouve Draco !**

 **Bisous à vous, Nae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous (si tous il y a), je tiens d'abord à m'excuser du retard que j'ai eu par rapport à ce chapitre. Je pensais pouvoir l'écrire et le poster pendant la dernière semaine de libre avant le début de mes concours, mais ça n'a pas été le cas.**

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier les personnes ayant laissées une review pour le chapitre précédent, j'essaie de vous répondre chacun personellement !  
Et merci aussi à ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris :**

 **Oscarangel, angelfire87, VSRJ, Papoosa, chapou69, BridgessPotter, Octavia Blacks, Arahila.**

 **Je m'excuse donc, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espéran** t **que ça vous plaise !**

 **Et désolée aussi pour les possibles fautes qui se cachent encore dans le texte malgré mes relectures !**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas** **J**

* * *

Une semaine était passée. Chaque matin, dès mon réveil, je me demandais si ça allait être le jour où j'allais me décider à voir Draco. Chaque soir, avant de me coucher, j'avais l'impression de n'avoir rien fait d'important de ma journée, et de m'éloigner de plus en plus de ce dont je m'étais promis de faire ma priorité. Une routine s'était installée au Terrier : Molly mettait un point d'honneur à s'occuper de la maison et de la famille (ce qui nous comprenait aussi Harry et moi), si bien que chaque recoin du Terrier rutilait. Elle réaménageait l'endroit, le rendant plus chaleureux encore si c'était possible, et l'avait entièrement redécoré, donnant au foyer une seconde jeunesse, et fière allure. Elle faisait sans doute ça pour tenter d'oublier. Charlie était partie le matin-même, en promettant de revenir aux prochaines vacances, ou au moins pour fêter Noël. Il semblait que les derniers événements aient resserré les liens familiaux.

George et Ron quant à eux se rendait régulièrement sur le chemin de Traverse pour aider à son réaménagement, en s'occupant également de la boutique de Farce et Attrape des jumeaux. Percy lui, se trouvait souvent au ministère, ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment d'avant. Bill et Fleur avait décidé de passer encore un peu de temps au Terrier avant de rentrer à la chaumière aux coquillages, et aidaient quotidiennement à la reconstruction de Poudlard, comme de nombreux autres sorciers le faisait également.

Harry les accompagnait parfois, mais je n'avais pas voulu y participer, pas encore. Tout était encore frais pour moi, et j'avais assez d'inquiétude concernant les Malefoy pour m'engager à une autre mission que je ne pourrais pas remplir correctement. J'allais quelques fois rendre visite aux sorciers qui y travaillaient en leur apportant des mets que Molly passait son temps à préparer, nous échangions des nouvelles, discutions tout simplement. Nous réapprenions à vivre dans ces moments-là, à laisser la guerre derrière nous en effaçant ses traces matérielles, mais aussi en nous reconstruisant peu à peu nous-même.

Le reste de la famille vaquaient à diverses occupations, chacun cherchant quelque chose à faire ou aidant les autres, comme si avoir les mains occupées leur permettaient d'oublier les conséquences de la guerre pendant quelques instants. Je soupirais, et continuais à débarrasser la table avec Ginny. Après le déjeuner, Arthur avait entraîné Molly je ne sais où, et elle s'était laissée faire avec le sourire. Ginny et moi étions d'ailleurs les deux seules personnes présentes au Terrier à ce moment-là.

C'est pourquoi je ne fus pas étonnée lorsqu'elle m'interpella.

« - Oui ? demandais-je en commençant la vaisselle.

\- Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as pas encore parlé de Draco aux garçons, et que tu aurais aimé le faire avant d'aller le voir, mais ça te ronge, je le vois et… Je pense que maintenant, chacun doit prendre ses responsabilités. Ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu vas voir Malefoy sans leur dire, et s'ils t'en veulent, il se rendront compte que c'est complètement idiot. Nous sommes adultes maintenant, la guerre nous a fait grandir Hermione. Et je sais aussi que, te connaissant, tu ne pourras pas passer à autre chose et reprendre ta vie sans avoir fait ce que tu veux faire actuellement. Je suis ton amie, je vois que tu y penses constamment… Tu ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, pas vrai ?

J'esquissais un faible sourire, Ginny avait le don de lire en chacun comme dans un livre ouvert, et je n'étais nullement en colère qu'elle évoque le sujet. Au contraire, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui en parler. Elle était la première avec qui je l'avais fait, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ?

\- J'ai peur, lui expliquais-je. Je suis dans une position délicate et… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. On parle de Draco là, certes je ne le connais pas, mais quelque chose me dit qu'une simple discussion ne me permettra pas d'avoir la conscience légère. J'ai peur, parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans qui risque de se voir arracher ses parents, de tout perdre, parce que soyons réaliste, si Narcissa et Lucius sont condamnés, je ne pense pas qu'ils laisseront Draco vivre sa vie tranquillement. Il était fils de Mangemorts, et a lui-même reçu la marque même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il n'aura pas à faire face à la justice grâce à ça et au fait qu'il nous a sauvé deux fois : chez lui et en quelques sortes dans la Salle sur Demande.

J'avais désormais terminée ma corvée, et m'appuyais contre le plan de travail. Ginny ne répondit rien, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je continue. Je repris la parole, et m'aperçus que mes mains tremblaient.

\- Et puis… Je suis réaliste, nos rapports n'ont jamais été faciles, et même si je suis maintenant persuadée que Draco n'a jamais cru en la supériorité du sang comme il le clamait à Poudlard, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il m'accueille à bras ouverts.

Ginny sembla hésiter un instant.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était seul à son manoir depuis la fin de la guerre, me dit-elle avec un regard signifiant que la façon dont elle le savait n'importait pas. Il paraît qu'il reçoit occasionnellement la visite d'un ami qui ne reste pas très longtemps, quelques fois, dans la matinée.

Je réfléchis aux informations qu'elle venait de me donner, tout en me demandant comment elle pouvait être au courant de tout ça.

\- De quoi as-tu peur Hermione ? reprit-elle en voyant que je ne répondais pas.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, certes, le fait de savoir que ça n'allait pas être facile de l'approcher et de lui parler m'inquiétais, mais je n'avais pas pour habitude de renoncer à la moindre difficulté. Je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire ou comment j'allais m'y prendre pour lui dire tout ce que Narcissa m'avait dit, mais je savais que j'allais le faire, j'en avais l'intime conviction depuis le moment où j'avais scellé cette promesse. Non, ce qui m'effrayait était le fait de ne pas réussir à le soulager, à le faire aller mieux. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas reprendre ma vie et m'épanouir si je n'arrivais pas à un résultat satisfaisant avec Draco. Tout d'abord parce que je l'avais promis à sa chère mère, mais aussi parce que je ressentais le besoin de l'aider.

Un petit sourire ironique déforma mes lèvres. « Hermione à la rescousse des êtres en détresse » auraient souligné Ron et Harry s'ils avaient été là. Et s'ils avaient été au courant. Je chassais cette pensée de mon esprit et fis part de mon état d'âme à la rouquine qui attendait toujours que je réponde.

\- Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas, si je ne peux pas l'aider, le soutenir ou quoi que ce soit. Je m'en voudrais de vivre et d'être heureuse en sachant que ce n'est pas son cas, alors que son bonheur est en quelques sortes entre mes mains.

Ginny éclata de rire en entendant cela, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal à l'aise, et de me reprendre précipitamment… et maladroitement.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que sa mère m'a demandé de l'aider à remonter la pente après les pertes qu'il subira, si perte il y a, et je sais qu'il y en aura un minimum. Et… Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'aura pas besoin de moi dans sa vie pour être heureux, mais il a sûrement besoin d'un coup de pouce en ce moment, et même s'il ne voudra sûrement pas qu'il vienne de moi, il va devoir s'y faire. Je… Je veux l'aider tu comprends ? Pas uniquement parce que sa mère me l'a demandé, mais aussi parce que je pense que, après ce qui s'est passé, il mérite une seconde chance. Peut-être qu'il la laissera passer ou qu'il ne saura pas l'exploiter, mais je serais là pour lui mettre une claque et le réveiller si besoin est. Par Merlin, je divague, chuchotais-je.

Ginny m'adressa simplement un sourire encourageant et me confia qu'elle comprenait ce que je voulais dire et qu'elle était de mon avis, même si Draco n'était pas la première personne qu'elle aimerait aider. Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer à ce constat.

\- Et quand vas-tu y aller ? finit-elle par demander, sachant que la question était délicate mais cependant inévitable.

\- Je pense qu'il faudra que j'y aille bientôt, ça fait presque deux semaines que tout est fini, et les procès vont débuter dans autant de temps, je veux aller le voir avant.

Pendant que je pensais à cela, une idée germa dans mon esprit et je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Presque quatorze heures trente. Ginny m'avait dit qu'il recevait de la visite le matin, et que lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, il se trouvait seul au manoir. Cette dernière sembla comprendre que j'avais pris une décision car elle m'observa rejoindre ma chambre sans un mot. Je me changeais rapidement et attrapais ma baguette, avant de rejoindre la cuisine, où elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

\- Maintenant ? M'apostropha-t-elle pour la forme.

Je savais bien qu'elle n'allait pas me proposer de m'accompagner ou autre, mais qu'elle voulait uniquement être sûre que j'allais bien au manoir Malefoy. J'acquiesçais, incapable de dire un mot. L'anxiété reprenais peu à peu le dessus sur la détermination que je ressentais quelques minutes auparavant.

Ginny sembla s'en rendre compte, et elle posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule, avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Je pris une profonde inspiration et rassemblais mon courage, avant de me diriger vers le jardin, où je transplanais précipitamment avant de changer d'avis.

* * *

Lorsque j'atterris devant le portail imposant du manoir Malefoy qui l'était tout autant, je ne m'attendais pas à être assaillie par l'angoisse. L'anxiété, le doute, le stress, la tension, la fébrilité, je m'y étais attendue et je m'y étais même inconsciemment préparée durant ces derniers jours. Cependant, je ne pensais pas au fait que j'allais devoir entrer dans ce manoir où tant de gens avait été tué et torturé, dont moi. Où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait élu domicile pendant des mois. L'atmosphère devint soudain pesante, et ma main droite se posa brusquement sur ma cicatrice, à mon avant-bras. Tous les souvenirs de cette horrible journée, que j'avais réussi à réprimer tant bien que mal au fil des mois, revinrent envahir mon esprit, et en quelques secondes seulement je sentis la crise de panique me submerger, paralysant mes muscles et me coupant la respiration.

La partie de moi qui avait pu échapper à l'emprise de l'angoisse me hurlait de ne plus penser à cela, de me calmer, d'entrer dans cet antre sombre et de trouver Draco… Je me rattachais à cela pour ne pas m'effondrer et me recroqueviller contre le sol en sanglotant. J'étais misérable.

Cette prise de conscience sembla me galvaniser, et au bout d'un long moment de respiration laborieuse, pendant lequel je repensais à la raison de ma présence ici, que je me répétais que Bellatrix était morte et ne pouvait plus me faire de mal, je me sentis redevenir peu à peu maîtresse de mon corps. Bien que mes mains tremblaient et que mes jambes semblaient avoir du mal à me porter, je poussais le lourd portail qui était déjà entrouvert, et me dirigeais d'un pas incertain jusqu'à la porte du manoir.

Arrivée devant la grande porte en bois, j'hésitais à frapper, mais je rendis compte en posant ma main sur la poignée qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Je l'abaissais et entrais ensuite dans le hall de la maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais à trouver un intérieur dévasté et brisé, mal entretenu, à l'image que je me faisais du Draco que j'allais trouvé. Au contraire, la maison était d'une propreté étonnante, et tout était en ordre, même si elle semblait vide de toute présence humaine. J'avançais de quelques pas, avant de m'arrêter. N'aurais-je pas du frapper et attendre que l'on m'ouvre ? Ce n'étais pas en m'imposant chez lui que Draco allait faire l'effort de m'écouter, bien au contraire.

Bêtement, j'allais ressortir et toquer à la porte, tout en espérant qu'il n'avait pas remarquer que j'avais déjà fait intrusion chez lui. Cependant, un bruissement m'interrompit, et par réflexe, je me retournais, ma baguette tendue dans une posture défensive. Mais je baissais rapidement ma baguette en voyant l'elfe de maison effrayé qui se trouvait à son extrémité. Voilà qui expliquait donc l'état du manoir. Il portait un vieux chiffon qui avait néanmoins l'air propre et avait l'air en bonne santé, sans trace de coups ou autres maltraitances. Ses deux grands yeux me jaugeaient avec curiosité, et l'image de Dobby s'imposa à moi.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour Madame ? osa-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il semblait ne pas savoir comment se comporter, se demandant sûrement qui j'étais, et ce que je faisais ici. Je me trouvais soudainement stupide. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi dire. Lui demander comment allait Draco ? Demander à le voir ?

\- Ton maître est là s'il-te-plaît ? Finis-je par lui demander.

Son visage s'éclaira, et il m'adressa un sourire timide.

\- Maître Draco est dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude Madame. Voulez-vous que je vous annonce ? Le maître ne sort pas souvent de sa chambre, les médicomages lui ont dit qu'il devait se reposer. Il ne sort que pour voir son ami Madame. Vous êtes là pour l'aider ? conclut-il avec ce qu'il me parut être de l'espoir.

Je retins mon souffle. Draco, se reposer ? Etait-il malade ? Je me souvins subitement que Narcissa m'avait dit qu'il avait été blessé le jour de la bataille finale. Ce devait certainement être cela. Puis je me rendis compte que l'elfe attendait toujours une réponse de ma part. L'étincelle d'espoir que j'avais cru voir dans ses yeux grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il avait l'air de penser que Draco avait besoin d'aide, et avait l'air encore plus heureux de savoir que quelqu'un semblait vouloir le faire. En l'occurrence moi.

Je déglutis difficilement, ma gorge s'étant soudainement asséchée. Cet elfe avait l'air d'apprécier son « maître », et je me demandais comment Draco le traitait pour que ce soit le cas. Apparemment bien. Tant mieux, pensais-je, raison de plus pour vouloir l'aider, en plus de la promesse, et de mon envie déjà bien présente de le faire, non ?

\- Tu pourrais me conduire à lui s'il-te-plaît ? lui répondis-je enfin.

Un air soulagé apparut sur son petit visage, et il s'inclina profondément, me rendant par là même mal à l'aise.

\- Milah vous emmène tout de suite voir Maître Draco, Madame. Milah est très contente de voir que son Maître n'est pas seul. Maître Draco ne mérite pas d'être seul, il est très gentil, Madame.

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille tandis qu'il, ou plutôt elle, me guidait à travers le grand hall, une pièce qui semblait être un salon, puis un large escalier. Cet elfe semblait définitivement apprécier Malefoy, à mon grand étonnement. « Draco n'est pas son père » me morigénais-je, ce n'étais pas parce que son père maltraitait Dobby qu'il en allait forcément de même pour le fils. De plus, j'avais pu me rendre compte à de multiples reprises que le fils et le père étaient différents sur plusieurs points, même si leur ressemblance physique semblait dire le contraire.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans un couloir, et Milah s'arrêta à une porte sur la gauche, non loin de l'escalier.

\- Maître Draco n'aime pas être dérangé dans sa chambre Madame, mais Milah est sûre qu'il sera ravi d'avoir la visite d'un autre ami, Madame.

\- Appelle moi Hermione s'il-te-plaît, Milah, je ne suis pas encore mariée après tout, finis-je par lui demander maladroitement, rendue encore plus mal à l'aise par ses « Madame » intempestifs.

Ses grands yeux semblèrent s'agrandirent encore plus, si c'était possible, et Milah hocha frénétiquement la tête, et s'approcha de la porte. Elle toqua deux fois, puis, sans attendre de réponse, entra dans la pièce, en m'invitant à en faire de même.

J'aperçus enfin Draco. Il avait à la fois complètement changé, et à la fois le même. Son apparence était loin de celle du Draco que nous avions connu à Poudlard. Pas de chemise parfaitement repassée, pas de pantalon taillé sur mesures. Encore moins de chevelure domptée à la perfection.

Non, le Draco qui me faisait face à présent était étendu sur son lit, seulement vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc qui laissait apparaître une légère déformation au niveau de son torse et d'un pantalon de toile grise. Un de ses bras était ramené derrière sa tête, cachant ainsi la marque des ténèbres. Son visage était désormais émacié, faisant ressortir d'autant plus sa mâchoire anguleuse et ses pommettes saillantes, ce qui lui donnait un air sévère qui contrastait avec son visage fin et délicat.

Sa mâchoire était d'ailleurs maintenant mangée par une barbe de quelques jours, aussi blonde que ses cheveux.

Cependant, il avait toujours cet air impassible qu'il n'avait jamais lâché durant ces sept ans. Malgré ses paupières closes, son visage avait cet air hautain. Cet air qui se renforçait lorsque ses yeux gris glacials se posait sur quelqu'un.

\- Maître, vous avez de la visite, désirez-vous quelque chose Maître ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, sans pour autant prendre la peine de nous regarder. Sa chambre était tellement grande que j'étais certaine qu'il ne devait même pas nous voir du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il fixait les draperies bleues qui paraient son ciel de lit.

\- Je veux être seul Milah, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu viens me chercher lorsque Blaise est là et c'est tout, or, il est passé ce matin. Maintenant, si tu veux bien aller annoncer à cet invité indésirable qu'il peut partir, je vais continuer à me reposer. Ah, et tu pourrais m'apporter un verre de lait aussi ? Merci.

Je restais bouche bée le temps de quelques secondes. Ainsi c'était Blaise, son mystérieux visiteur. Cela ne me choquait pas non, ce qui m'avait fait retenir mon souffle était le fait que Draco, le grand Draco Malefoy, héritier Sang-Pur - même si cela ne signifiait rien à mes yeux - venait de remercier son elfe de maison.

Je compris soudainement pourquoi celle-ci semblait l'apprécier… D'autant plus lorsque Milah reprit la parole, et que Draco se contenta de soupirer sa résignation, sans même lui ordonner de le laisser en paix ou tenter ne serait-ce que de menacer la petite créature qui se tenait bien droite devant moi. Il la respectait.

\- Sauf votre respect Maître, Milah insiste pour que vous receviez la jolie Miss qui est venue, elle a l'air gentille, et elle veut vous aider.

Draco, qui avait refermé ses paupières après avoir demandé à me mettre à la porte et avoir son biberon - pardon, son verre de lait, haussa un sourcil, et reprit la parole, sans tenter de cacher son étonnement.

\- Ecoute Milah, je ne sais pas qui est cette Miss, mais ce n'est pas sous prétexte qu'elle soit jolie qu'il faut l'autoriser à me voir d'accord ? Et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je suis un grand garçon, je peux me débrouiller seul.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase à la façon d'un petit garçon boudeur, et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un gloussement m'échapper, dans lequel transparaissait clairement mon amusement quant à son comportement. C'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi, alors qu'il avait toujours l'air sur la défensive. Il avait presque l'air détendue.

Draco se redressa soudainement sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, et l'étonnement peint sur son visage. Il n'avait vraisemblablement pas encore compris que l'invité indésirable dont Milah lui parlait se trouvait déjà dans sa chambre. Apparemment, mon identité le surpris encore plus, car il ouvrit la bouche dans une mimique qui était absolument comique : c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi expressif. Il avait l'air complétement perdu, et je ne pus m'empêcher de voir là le jeune garçon qu'il aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas été éduqué de la façon dont il l'avait été. J'étais persuadé qu'il aurait pu être adorable, en majeur partie à cause de son comportement envers son elfe, mais aussi de ce que je savais, ce dont j'étais persuadé à propos de lui : qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec la doctrine de Voldemort, même s'il n'avait rien dit contre.

J'avais passé un bon moment à réfléchir à propos de cela, et j'en étais arrivée à cette conclusion. Il était après tout quelqu'un d'intelligent et qui était capable de faire la part des choses.

Il cligna plusieurs fois ses paupières, comme pour être sûr que ce qu'il voyait était bien réel, et finit par prendre la parole.

\- Granger ?! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Je me contentais de sourire, les vieilles habitudes ne changeaient pas.

\- Salut Malefoy.

\- Tu… Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il semblait reprendre ses esprits, fronçant ses sourcils, et reprenant son visage impassible.

\- Je suis venue te rendre visite, voir comment tu allais, tout ça… Alors ?

Il se contenta de me dévisager pendant un moment, avant de regarder Milah quitter la chambre en fermant soigneusement la porte, nous laissant seuls.

\- Alors quoi ? La gentille Granger, l'héroïne de guerre est venue voir comment aller bébé Draco alors que ses parents sont à Azkaban, c'est ça ?

Je ne réagis pas à son sarcasme, et m'approchais un fauteuil se trouvant à proximité de son lit.

\- Je peux m'assoir ? Demandais-je, avant de m'exécuter sans attendre de réponse, ce qui me valut un grognement et des yeux levés au ciel.

Si je suis venue aujourd'hui, Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce qu'on m'a forcé, je ne suis pas venue t'espionner. La guerre est finie maintenant. Je voulais te remercier.

Il me dévisagea un court moment, comme pour se demander si je plaisantais.

\- Me remercier, moi ? De quoi ? Pour t'avoir insulté copieusement pendant notre scolarité ? Oh mais écoute Granger, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais me reposer, conclut-il en se retournant pour se repositionner dans son lit, pourtant, en constatant mon absence de mouvement, il se rassit et me fixa intensément.

Tu peux partir Granger, insista-t-il.

\- Je suis venue te remercier pour ne pas nous avoir dénoncer, il y quelques mois, lorsqu'on avait été amené ici par les rafleurs. Alors que si tu leur avais dit la vérité, Bellatrix aurait pu nous tuer en deux coups de baguette et Voldemort aurait gagné, lâchais-je d'une voix que je voulais neutre, mais tendue par la terreur.

Il sembla se renfrogner à cet évocation, mais ne dit rien, semblant attendre que je continue.

\- Et pour dans la Salle sur Demande aussi. Je sais que Crabbe voulait vraiment nous tuer ce jour-là. Et… C'est en partie grâce à toi qu'il n'a pas réussi à le faire. Alors je te remercie Draco, répétais-je en insistant bien sur son prénom. Parce que même si tu m'as fait du mal à Poudlard, continuais-je, tu m'as évité un sort qui aurait pu me conduire à la mort. Alors voilà, merci.

Il sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise, cherchant à fuir mon regard, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter de furtifs coups d'œil.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier pour ça, grommela-t-il, ce n'était rien, je n'ai rien fait Granger, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à te sentir reconnaissante vis-à-vis de moi. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous remercier pour m'avoir évité de finir cramé par un Feudeymon.

J'écarquillais les yeux, était-il VRAIMENT en train de me remercier ? Ok. D'accord. Je lui avais dit tout cela car je le pensais vraiment, mais ce n'étais pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu de lui dire en arrivant ici, lorsque j'avais plusieurs fois imaginé comment se passerait cette rencontre. Pourtant, à aucun moment je n'avais pensé que cela se passerait ainsi. Qu'il serait gêné de recevoir des remerciements, mais qu'il n'hésiterait pas à m'en faire.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'était normal… Mais honnêtement, si c'était à refaire, tu nous aurais dénoncer Draco ?

Il sembla perdu l'espace d'un instant, le regard dans le vide et ses mains reposant mollement dans ses bras, ses épaules voûtées.

\- Non. Non, j'aurais fait la même chose.

Il rajouta quelque chose, dans un chuchotement, qui, si je n'avais pas été en train de l'écouté attentivement, m'aurait complètement échappé.

« Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas un monstre. »

Ses yeux s'embuèrent en quelques secondes, mais il se reprit rapidement lorsque Milah toqua et entra de nouveau sans attendre de permission, avec un plateau comportant un verre de lait, et un autre de jus de citrouille, accompagnés de quelques biscuits, qu'elle posa sur la table basse qui se trouvait à côté du fauteuil. Elle prit le verre de lait et un biscuit qu'elle tendit un Draco et eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il la remercia, et répéta l'opération avec le jus de citrouille pour moi. J'étais toujours autant étonnée du comportement de Draco envers Milah, et réciproquement. J'acceptais alors le verre et la remerciais à mon tour, tandis qu'elle s'inclinait et se retirait de nouveau.

J'avais apparemment assez mal caché ma réaction car Draco me jeta un regard ironique avant de prendre une gorgée de lait.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Milah travaille pour moi depuis un peu moins d'un mois, elle est arrivée quand Tu-sais… Voldemort était encore ici, et elle… Elle essayait de me… Rassurer quand c'était trop insupportable ici. Ma mère l'avait engagé pour remplacer Dobby. Comme tu peux la voir, mon père n'a pas eu le temps de s'occuper d'elle, et heureusement.

Il avait commencé son explication d'une toute petite voix, comme pour me faire oublier qu'il était en train de me dire qu'un elfe de maison l'avait aidé à tenir le coup, mais la dernière phrase était remplie d'amertume.

Je préférais ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Pour l'instant, tout se passait bien dans la mesure du possible, et il n'avait pas l'air agressif le moins du monde. Vulnérable, malade, triste, oui il en avait l'air. Mais il n'avait pas prononcé une insulte à mon égard depuis que j'étais arrivé, ni même à l'encontre de Harry ou Ron, que nous n'avions d'ailleurs pas mentionné, ou à peine. Alors, même si son comportement, qui même s'il n'était pas agréable, n'était certainement pas désagréable, je décidais de me comporter normalement.

Je me contentais donc je hocher la tête et de lui demander des nouvelles de sa mère. Je savais par Harry qu'elle se trouvait à Azkaban avec le reste des Mangemorts depuis la fin de la guerre, mais qu'elle avait eu droit à un « traitement de faveur » car elle n'en faisait pas partie. Cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'elle avait droit à des visites contrairement aux autres. De plus, cette situation avait été permise grâce au fait qu'elle avait déclaré Harry mort pour le sauver, sans la moindre intervention de ce dernier en sa faveur. Je savais en revanche qu'il comptait témoigner pour elle lors de son procès.

\- Elle est à Azkaban depuis la bataille de Poudlard, elle a été emmenée en même temps que les autres. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir, étant donné que j'étais à ce moment-là blessé et que je me trouvais dans la grande salle… Blaise lui rend visite deux fois par semaine et vient ensuite me dire comment elle va. Il fait le messager, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

J'acquiesçais tout en me demandant pourquoi il n'y allait pas lui-même, il était son fils après tout. Il sembla deviner ce à quoi je pensais – encore – et m'avoua qu'il était assigné à résidence jusqu'à son procès. Il avait échappé à la prison car il n'avait pas participé activement à la guerre, mais il allait tout de même être jugé pour avoir permis aux Mangemorts d'entrer dans Poudlard. Il m'apprit ensuite, lorsque je lui demandais ce qui lui était arrivé, qu'il était resté coincé sous un pan de mur qui s'était effondré lorsqu'il avait tenté de rejoindre la cour après l'épisode de la Salle sur Demande. Il avait été retrouvé à la fin de la bataille et soigné du mieux qu'il avait pu sur le moment, le contraignant à rester allongé sur une civière, complètement dans les vapes à cause d'une potion contre la douleur.

Il poursuivit en m'apprenant qu'un médicomage accompagné d'un Auror venait lui rendre visite tous les deux jours afin de changer ses bandages – il désigna son torse et je compris que c'était ce fameux bandage qui déformait le tissu de ton tee-shirt.

Après encore quelques minutes de conversation où nous évoquions ce qui s'était passé de jour-là, je me décidais enfin à partir, satisfaite de la façon dont ma visite s'était passé. Il appela donc Milah pour qu'elle me raccompagne, et lorsqu'elle apparut à la porte, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage, comme si elle était heureuse de voir qu'aucun cri n'avait été échangé, que son Maître et moi-même étions toujours vivants, et je me surpris à partager aussi cette joie. Je me tournais donc vers Draco pour le saluer, et vis qu'il avait retrouvé son air perdu qu'il avait lorsque je venais d'arriver, et qui avait progressivement disparu au fur et à mesure de notre échange.

\- Je pourrais repasser dans la semaine ? proposais-je donc.

Il me jeta un regard surpris, mais parut soulagé. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire en coin, et je finis par suivre Milah, qui m'accompagna jusqu'au gigantesque portail en fer forgé.

\- Milah est très contente Miss Hermione, Maître Draco n'a parlé avec personne d'autre que son ami depuis très longtemps, et Milah est certaine que vous parlé lui a fait du bien Miss, débita-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, sans pouvoir caché son air excité.

Je lui souris, cet elfe était adorable, et semblait prendre à cœur la santé et l'état de Draco.

\- Je reviendrai bientôt, dans quelques jours Milah, prend soin de lui d'accord ?

Elle me le promit au moins cinq fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte enfin de rentrer et que je me préparais à transplaner. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil au manoir, qui semblait étrangement moins sombre et oppressant, tout en songeant que ma promesse allait peut-être être plus facile à accomplir que je le croyais. Je fermais les yeux et tournais sur moi-même, et je me rendis compte que j'avais hâte de revenir.

* * *

 **Alors, je sais ce que vous devez vous dire, c'est trop facile et tout ça. Mais je voulais que le Draco de cette histoire se comporte bien, et ne soit pas le gamin gâté pourri qu'il est censé être. Il a fait ses preuves et je suis persuadée qu'au fond c'est quelqu'un de bien même s'il a du mal à le montrer !**

 **Ça se compliquera légèrement à un moment pour nos deux personnages mais sans drames, no worries )**

 **Personnellement, même si ce chapitre est plus long que les autres (le double !), je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et j'ai peur que ça se ressente à la lecture, et que vous soyez déçus par rapport au début :/**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce qui vous a plu, ou au contraire ce qui vous a déplu, ou même à donner des conseils, je suis preneuse !**

 **J'ai appris la leçon maintenant et je ne vais pas vous dire quand est-ce que je posterais le prochain chapitre parce que je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera sûrement dans le mois qui suit ahah**

 **Bisous à tous, Nae**


End file.
